Nathan Malreaux
Overview Nathan Malreaux, Jedi Master, Viscount heir, and Councillor on the Yavin IV Jedi Praxeum Council, is what Tyrand Khalek once described as a "jack-of-all-trades." And he truly is, given his wide proficiency in the Force. While he has really mastered only a few skills in the Force, such as Force Precognition, Force Stealth, Force Sense, Force Cloak, Force Deflection, Force Shield, Force Engineering, Force Instinct, Force Blow, and Force Pull, his wide knowledge in just about every other area does give merit to Tyrand's description. Nathan is a controlled firebrand for peace and justice. He feels comfortable when he knows where everything stands, and just who sided with who. Not everything he does though is predictable. Master at Stealth, he often appears out of nowhere, then disappears just as fast. Even his actions are hard to predict, due to the fact that when he gets an idea, he tells no one; instead he hides it away, slowly building and perfecting it until the time is right, and suddenly presenting it in full form, sometimes even already in motion. Stats & Equipment Miscellaneous Nathan wears a blue kasha crystal around his neck, taken with permission by Ki-Adi-Mundi's Force Ghost from his lightsaber, once hidden in the terrain on Mygeeto, below the bridge where he fell during Order 66. The kasha crystal has been re-attuned to prevent Nathan from being possessed by the Force Ghost of Exar Kun, who seems to show a deep interest in Nathan. Weapons: In Operation -One curved Duranium-Phirk alloy hilt lightsaber Primary crystal - silver-green Viridian crystal Focusing crystal - clear Stygium crystal In Storage -One curved hilt - w/ blue blade that belonged to his mother, "Scout". -One electrum hilt inlaid with silver - w/ green blade that belonged to his father, Whie. Force Powers: Precognition: Master, Force Stealth: Master, Force Sense: Master, Force Cloak: Master, Force Deflection: Master, Force Shield: Master, Force Engineering: Master, Force Instinct: Master, Force Blow: Master, Force Pull: Master, Spaceship/Fleet: Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter modified w/ onboard hyperdrive (class 2.3). Salvaged from a Felucian junkyard, dates back to the Clone Wars. Personal Malreaux Fleet: 1x: Courageous-type Battleship: (The Alora), 2x: Scythe-class Main Battle Cruisers (The Zeis, and The Rapere), 8x: Hammerhead-class Cruisers, 24x: ARC-170 Fighters, 60x: Republic Assault Fighters L-wings, 94x: Aurek Fighters A-Wings (currently stationed on Vjun) Ground Forces: Personal Malreaux Army: 40x: 2-M Saber Class Repulsor Tanks, 40x: Spider Mech Tanks, 20x: ARCS Tanks, 500x: Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commandos, 150x: BARC Troopers, 150x: Clone Blaze Troopers, 50x: Clone Engineers, 50x: Clone Snipers, 50x: Republic Shadow Troopers, 50x: Clone Vanguards (currently stationed on Vjun) Yavin 8 Planetary Forces: 9,216X- Unspecified Troops (currently stationed on Yavin 8) Factions and Affiliations Yavin IV Jedi Praxeum East Rim Alliance Dragon Squadron Yavin 4 Defense Force History The Early Years: Nathan Malreaux was born to a Jedi Padawan named Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy on Dantooine. She had escaped the horrors of Order 66, while her secret lover, Whie Malreaux, did not. Tallisibeth, because of her unseemly pregnancy, married a local friend of hers to avoid disgrace. When Nathan was 10, his parents were killed by a regiment of clone troopers, who knew who his mother was. They covered it up by making it seem like a bunch of Rath hounds had attacked them. Nathan went to live with his Uncle and Aunt, who renamed him Nathan Andian. It was soon after this tragedy that he discovered his hidden talents in the Force. Scared, at both the potential of the Force and what other people might think, he hid his talents, slowly developing them as much as he could in secret. Then, when he turned 15, he ran away on a freighter to Corellia. Nathan stole, haggled, and bought covertly all the materials to make a lightsaber, and made the silver blade which he still has today. With it, he spent two years working as a independent vigilante on Corellia. The Jedi... Two years later, he learned of Ander Tagira's Jedi Academy, and decided it was time to receive proper instruction. He enrolled, and waited for a master to choose him. But almost as soon as he joined, the Jedi of the Academy on Yavin IV went on a raid of the Temple of Exar Kun, a dead, powerful Sith Lord. Skipping all the minor details, Nathan's body was targeted by the spirit of Exar Kun, which tried to posses him. This attempt to return to the living terrified Nathan, and he almost fell. But somewhere inside him, he found the strength to hold on, until a Jedi Master, Vihn Qel-Droma, and others could rescue him. And though the memory still haunts him, he recovered and went on to be accepted by Jedi Master Taran. He then graduated after returning from a visit to the Night Jedi order on Endor. He received a Padawan, Alora Jadell, a Miraluka friend from his days back on Dantooine who is now a Knight and Nathan's wife. (Please in future do not use images without the artist's permission. Regards tansy9) The Heir It wasn't until his 18th birthday that he found out the truth about his parents. When he did, he obtained both of his parents' lightsabers, their title of Viscount of the Malreaux estate on Vjun, and 500 million credits. With some of that money he bought a fleet and stationed it to protect his estate. Endor Sith Defection After he became a Jedi Master, Nathan felt the urge to see if he could find any of his old friends, particularly one Nautolan/Twi'lek hybrid Night Jedi named Pryce Fisto. The two had met when Nathan was a padawan, when he had visited the Night Jedi in their Endor Citadel on a research project concerning passive Dark Side skills. Nathan was initially unsure about using the Dark Side in any case, and was uncertain in whole about the Night Jedi, who were according to their mantra, "Jedi by thought, Sith by process." During his stay on Endor, Nathan made known his feelings to the Philosophy and Force Ethics teacher, Master Pryce Fisto. The Nautolan and the padawan did not hit it off very well with that conversation, resulting in a argument that nearly resolved young Nathan to never talk to the Night Jedi again. But during the day after the argument, Nathan slowly came to realize that even though the philosophies would never agree fully, it did not give him a basis to ruin a friendship. Nathan quickly sent off a holo-message to the Pryce, who unfortunately was called away for some off-world business. Nathan got a reply acknowledging the apology, but that was the last he had heard of him. but several years later, Nathan returned with his wife Alora to see how the water stood between the two of them. Fortunately, Pryce Fisto was overjoyed to see them, and welcomed them back to Citadel as honored guests. Unfortunately, Nathan and Alora had arrived just in time to be part of the most crucial periods of the Citadel; the Endor Sith Defection. Darth Diaeta, a Night Jedi at the Citadel, was part of a team that had captured another pure Sith, Darth Incursionus. But Diaeta felt the urging of his heritage calling to him, and he released the Sith and they, and other like-minded Night Jedi fled into the the Forest of Endor, where Diaeta planned to train Darth Incursionus, and to start a new Citadel, the Sith Citadel. This crisis initially took Nathan and Alora off guard, but they quickly revealed that they would help the Night Jedi in eliminating the Sith threat. Nathan even went as far to call up his Personal Fleet and Army, and to try and pull a few strings with his membership in the Eastern Rim Alliance. The ERA unfortunately had it's own problems and couldn't help, but Nathan's Fleet and Army proved to be worth their cost, who were bought solely from Falcon Shipyard and Arms. One key factor in the battle was Nathan's previous influence on one of the defectors, Tanek Ara. Nathan had been giving some private counseling to the Night Jedi, advising him on some behavioral problems he had noticed. Tanek had in fact not defected but had only pretended in order to gain the Siths' trust. Tanek had done this without telling the Night Jedi, leading them to believe that he had really turned. Nathan, however, was not so certain. He tried desperately to capture Tanek alive, to see if he could search his mind for the truth. And while he did not find Tanek, Tanek had found him and told him via a Force mind link of his true intentions. The reason, he had told him, for the secrecy was because Tanek was suspicious of spies within the Night Jedi. Nathan was relieved, and promised to tell no one until the time was right. Tanek gave directions to a hidden entrance, which allowed the more prominent members of the Night Jedi, such as Jobie Wan Kenobi and Pryce Fisto to sneak in and put an end to the Endor Sith Defection. The Galactic Civil War A Jedi Master and a Councillor on the Yavin IV Jedi Praxeum Council at 28, Nathan felt his need for adventure diminishing. He was in a quandary during this time, wondering what his future would hold for him. He felt unsure of the future, a rarity considering his inherited ability in foresight. This was the first sign of the Galactic Civil War that Nathan later realized. Such a climatic event clouded the future for Nathan, and throughly shocked him when Darth Havok invaded Yavin IV. The Council quickly decided that the invaders were to strong to hold off, and began evacuating the system. Being the Planetary Commander of Yavin VIII, Nathan defended his post as long as he could, hoping to buy his retreating comrades some desperately needed time. It wasn't until at least a week later that Nathan finally showed up on the planet of Anobis, where the Emerald Order of the Jedi was offering shelter to all of the refugee Jedi from Yavin. Nathan did not escape the battle unharmed. He had obtained a long scar on his forehead, and was constantly troubled by the fact that his wife and padawan were missing. They are still unaccounted for to this day. But the battle did not end. Shace Aussis, a good friend of Nathan's, was struck down by a mental assault supposedly from Lord Havok. Nathan, along with Master Vihn Qel-Droma, Arhiia Concordia, and Ksandra Mallan, entered Shace's mind, and through some specaular mental, delusional battles with Acklays and Felucian Rancors, they finally freed Shace from the mental barrage and brought him back to conciousness and the loving arms of his wife, Mai Owani Aussis. It was at that point, that Nathan tiredly commented that he could use a drink, particually a Sparkbee Honey on the rocks. Forced to Lose After a while, it was noted by intelligence that Havok had abandoned the Yavin system. Nathan, in his eagerness to return, left along with other hopefuls. Unfortunately, the Galactic Civil War was not over. Nathan's hyperspace route was interrupted by pirates allied with the Sith. They were Togorians, armed to the teeth, they had advanced Vong technology that had not only prevented Nathan from using the Force, but nearly killed him. Nathan managed to survive by tricking the pirates into thinking he had used an escape pod, while he had really locked himself in a gun closet. Once the pirates were finished raiding the ship, and had left for their own haunts, Nathan remotely triggered the hyperspace generator, sending him back on his way. He managed to be rescued by Tebana Sor, and Zuli Maldoon's medical team. The medical team, when they finished examining him, found that among his many cuts, burns, and bruises, Nathan had also in some way lost his ability to use the Force. His medicholrians were still present and active, but he was unable to connect to them. The Return of the Rogue A long time ago, when Nathan was still a vigilante on Corellia, he had appropriately referred to himself as Nathan Rogue, hiding his true identity. He had little or no Jedi ideals or principles. His only motive was to bring down the Empire in whatever way he could. He took no prisoners, and held no quarter for the helpless if they were proven Empire loyalists. The driving force behind Nathan's vendetta was his emotions, his passion for justice. This passion was twisted to serve his own purposes without him realizing it. It isn't sure how exactly Nathan had been using the Force, but there is a good chance he had been either really close or just beginning to get into the Dark Side. Luckily, the Empire fell, and Nathan was admitted into the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV, closing off a chapter of his life. Or so it was thought. Back to the Galactic Civil War, after Nathan's return to the Yavin system, he noticed that one of the many items stolen from him during the Togorain pirate raid included his father's lightsaber. Slowly Nathan began to realize all that had been taken from him. -His lovely wife, Alora. -His student, Shaco. -His treasured connection to the Force. -His father's lightsaber. And on top of that, Nathan had broken his ankle during an incident concerning a Jedi turned Sith who had cut the stabilizers on the GemDiver Station, causing it to fall toward the Academy. Luckily, Ander Tagira had nearly sacrificed himself in a near superhuman feat of strength to push the station back up to it's rightful place in the sky. As the list grew, Nathan's mind grew darker and darker with cynicism and hate. Thoughts of revenge, if a little misplaced, began to sprout. Nathan Rogue was back, and he had grown up. Nathan's first move in his old mindset was to ally himself with another Jedi who felt the same way. This could have been a recurring behavior trait, as the young Nathan Rogue also allied himself with another student who had the same thoughts and misguided ideals. Gideon Wyeth was a very powerful Force User who had powers from sources other then the Force. Many believe that his native race, the Haliens were in fact gods, due to a certain gene that allowed Gideon to manipulate the core powers of the universe, such as gravity and time itself. Gideon had become disenchanted with the Jedi Order, and broke all of his ties with them. About this same time, Nathan had begun the reawakening of his old self. They met in the GemDiver Station, and agreed to aid each other in their seperate quests; to aid Gideon in his hunt of the Jedi-turned-Sith Sabo Un, and to aid Nathan hunt down the pirates who had stolen part of his identity. The Dark Miracle The chase for Sabo Un, was first diverted to a distress signal from Nathan's home on Vjun, being sent by Tyrand Khalek who was house-sitting for the Malreaux's in their absence. Gideon and Nathan rushed over to Vjun as fast as they could, but when they arrived, they mistakenly perceived that the battle was already lost, and that Nathan had more scores to settle. This was the point in which the Dark Side began to show signs of surfacing in Nathan. After Vjun, the duo traced Sabo Un to Felucia where they inserted themselves into a Jedi Base to wait and watch for any signs of trouble from the rogue Jedi. When it came, it came hard. Sabo entered the Base pretending to surrender, but faked out the two Jedi and nearly killed Gideon. Nathan was able to save Gideon, and send Sabo fleeing, only by a dark miracle. The Dark Side of the Force, at that moment, showed it's face in Nathan's veins. Nathan instantly sensed the Force, and did notice something strange about it, but considering the circumstances, did not question it. The Family Curse After Sabo ran away, Nathan received a call from Tyrand, who was wondering where he was. The resulting conversation fueled the hate in his heart -and the Dark Side in his soul - and Nathan swore he would kill Tyrand at the earliest convenience. Unfortunately, Gideon was rendered unconscious by the attack on his life, making Nathan realize that he had to part ways with his partner. After all, Nathan just needed Gideon for his powers to compensate for his own previous lack thereof. So Nathan left Gideon in his ship, and went out to buy his own. The result was an Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter specially modified w/ onboard hyperdrive (class 2.3). It was dated back to the Republic Invasion of Felucia during the Clone Wars. The junkyard dealer that Nathan had purchased the ship from had messed with the systems, and added a moderate hyperdrive onboard it. Nathan took that V-Wing and went off to keep his promise to Tyrand. When he arrived at Vjun, the two best friends on that planet fought each other; one in an attempt to end a life, and one to save it. Ironically, Nathan could not sense that the main reason for his hate was unfounded; Alora was in fact alive inside the Chateau, watching the fight and nearly dying from shock as a result of it. The fight ended, luckily, with both parties unhurt. Nathan fled the fight after he realized that he was using the Dark Side, and that there was no way he could access the Light Side. The revelation had shocked him to the core, shaking all he knew about himself. Taking off in his V-Wing, Nathan went to hide from his family and friends, trying to buy time to figure out what was wrong with him. Soon after Nathan left, the Chateau saw some new visitors enter it's walls. First, there was Volk Malreaux, Nathan's unknown cousin. Volk was the son of Hayden Malreaux, the son of the Viscount created in darkness in an attempt to regain the family bloodline after Whie Malreaux disappeared. Volk was once a Sith, but for some strange reason, had lost his connection to the Dark Side, and was now limited only to the Light Side, very much like the way Nathan's powers had also flipped... except vice versa. Volk had come to Vjun to find answers, and if possible, to find if any family still lived. He had come soon enough to witness the fight between Tyrand and Nathan, but choose to stay out of it, opting to instead aid Alora in her distress inside the Chateau. Another visitor was Karta Leer Werda, an long time friend of Volk who followed Volk via the Force guiding her. She also ended up helping Alora after Nathan had left, healing her as best as she could. The result was the removal of a lightning shaped scar on her back given to her by a clone of Nathan's, possessed by Exar Kun. The last visitor was an old acquaintance of Nathan's, dating back to the Rebellion. Jamus Aurelis, mercenary and otherwise insane profit seeker. Literally insane, Jamus had a slew of mental problems, including retrograde amnesia, mild schizophrenia, and a tendency to get uncontrollably violent when fighting in a melee situation. Jamus had aided Nathan during his vigilante days on Corellia, supplying him with information and resources for a undefined mission. Jamus' visit to the Chateau was purely coincidental, since Jamus had no idea that the Nathan Malreaux, Viscount of Malreaux was in fact the Nathan Rogue he had aided so long ago. In fact, the only reason Jamus was at Vjun was partly due to his insanity, and to the fact he had been running from people who had gotten the bad end of a deal gone very bad. Tyrand, after graciously accommodating all the new guests, left Vjun with Ander Tagira to search the Yavin IV Jedi Praxeum Archives for any reason why Nathan had turned so suddenly and unexpectedly. At the same time, the three new guests unwittingly stumbled on the secret laboratories of Nathan and Volk's Grandfather, the last Viscount of Malreaux before Nathan. There, at the same Tyrand and Ander were finding the same information on Yavin IV, they discovered the Curse of the House of Malreaux. The Curse was laid upon the Malreaux Family sometime during the Old Republic, probably just before the Clone Wars had begun. The Viscount of the House Malreaux, Nathan and Volk's grandfather, had performed experiments involving midi-chlorians in hopes of increasing the amount of Force-users in the Family. The result was mixed, one side ending up with almost all of the population of Vjun dying a horrible deaths, and the other giving birth to what the Viscount hoped would end up being the prophesied Sith'ari, the legendary Overlord of the Sith, the ultimate being. That boy was Whie Malreaux, who fortunately had escaped the destiny placed upon his head by joining the Jedi as a baby. But that wasn't all that saved him from his father's dark plans. The Viscount's experiments had unwittingly given rise to a side effect. The midi-chlorians, being synthetic, weren't entirely reliable or natural. They would produce a tendency to limit their host to only one side of the Force, and blocking off the other entirely. This is what happened to both Nathan and Volk at this time, and this would pass on to all their descendants unless some cure or if the host naturally produced midi-chlorians. Forgiven Once this was discovered, the continuing search for Nathan proved to be fruitless, until to everyone's surprise, he showed up and surrendered to the Yavin IV Jedi. He claimed to be repentant and truly sorry for his actions. The resulting trial found Nathan to be startlingly rid of the Force, Light or Dark. The research found in the Château Malreaux revealed that this was the process one undertook during his conversion from Light to Dark, or Dark to Light.Hopeful of his recovery, Jedi Master Dav Man'Sell choose to grant him solitude on the planet of Osarian in the hopes that rest and peace would hasten his conversion. Nathan took that rest, and after a few months returned to Yavin IV to assume his duties again. Nathan had, in his opinion and others, recovered. However, the long-lasting trauma of what he had done and nearly accomplished would haunt him for a long time. So much so, that Nathan personally decided to abandon his previous pursuit of a Jedi Guardian, and become instead a Jedi Consular to search for the more philosophical nature of the Force, and hopefully to teach youngling Jedis what he knew. Behind the Scenes Nathan Malreaux was first created by Nathanael Carrick for the Facebook Version 1.0 of Jedi Vs. Sith. At that time, the character of'' Nathan Malreaux'' was designated as Nathan Rogue, and Nathanael had no idea at the time what Nathan's past would be. As time and the RPG progressed, Natha''n evolved into what he is today; the Jedi Master and Viscount of the House of Malreaux. Obviously, ''Nathan is a derivative of Nathanael, a tendency often seen exhibited by Nathanael's different RPG characters. Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Jedi Category:Males